


Meow For Me

by blueberrytobio



Series: Kageyama Being Loved [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (:, Adorable Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi suffers too, But they mom out when they can, Cat Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cuz he's baby, Dog Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Even characters not included in the story, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Hybrids, I Can't Help It I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi is suffering as usual, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kinda, Like... Everyone, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, No but like legit it’s kagsxeveryone, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Out of Character Kageyama Tobio, Poor child is stressed, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Suga is a very angry mother, more like puppy, someone save daichi, when is he not tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytobio/pseuds/blueberrytobio
Summary: Kageyama is a dog hybrid with cat tendencies, and the many schools he is affiliated with seem to enjoy that.—or: Kageyama is definitely a cat with dog ears and everyone is ready to throw hands for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kageyama Being Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768705
Comments: 101
Kudos: 1003





	1. Tendency #01

**Author's Note:**

> Just me casually celebrating the last few days of stay-at-home school before my Chinese O-levels. Watch me rot in school when I go back (:
> 
> Then again, I already went back for extra lessons but that's not counted because my recess was an hour long and not obnoxiously short. 
> 
> Also, this is a mess. A pure, rushed and unplanned mess. Read if you must, but I never guaranteed work of quality. Still, enjoy as best you can!

The first time they notice Kageyama's cat tendencies was during a practice match.

Really, it was on accident. Karasuno had just beaten Seijoh, 25 to 23, scoring the winning point in the second set with a majestic dump made by Kageyama himself. It was dramatic for a practice match to say the least, watching the ball fall to the ground while everyone- including Oikawa stared, limbs frozen and eyes comically wide. But it didn't matter, because Karasuno _won._

It was Tanaka and Nishinoya's fault (Is it a fault, though? Most, well, technically _everyone_ would disagree). Kageyama was never one to oppose to head pats or having his hair stroked, but rubbing at his ears? _God,_ that was a newly found, heavenly sensation on its own. 

"Move, dumbass! It's my turn!"

Another hand, much unknown, Kageyama doesn’t even care at this point, goes up to his head, scratching right under his fluffy white ears. Kagegyama preens, purring violently under the constant affections. As embarrassing as it was, he can't help it all right? How should he describe this feeling... Like, snuggling into a fluffy blanket? Beating Hinata in a competition? Successfully hitting Tsukishima in the face with a volleyball because his existence is worse than the death itself—

Kageyama mewls, albeit a little too sexually when a third hand makes its way up to his white ears. The worship-grade ear scratches halt their movements the moment Kageyama lets out the disturbingly cute, in some twisted way, sound of confusion. He blinks open his eyes. Gold meets blue and Kageyama wills himself not to scream. Really now? The unnamed Gods were seriously making it their life goal to play with his feelings because _Tsukishima Kei,_ probably the most annoying human being in the world (He ties with Hinata), is now ranked the most talented at ear rubs? God bless the teen, Satan ban him to hell forever.

"..." 

Everyone is staring, everyone including a good handful of Seijoh's players, ones he didn’t even recognise. Kageyama shrugs shamelessly, pushing his head back into the blocker's big, calloused hands. Ear rubs come first. It was not worth it to abandon the euphoric feeling over their rivalry. He whines when the blonde doesn't move, jerking back and scowling softly. Tsukishima doesn't know if this was his punishment for bullying the puppy since day one of volleyball club but this definitely checks number one on his list of, 'Reasons Why I Want to Poison Myself and Potentially Everyone Else'. Does the idiot not sense just how awkward this situation is? He literally just moaned like a porn star and pretended like nothing happened, how dense was he? And who the hell allowed Kageyama to look so soft? Ah, make no mistake, just because Tsukishima thinks Kageyama is soft does not mean he is soft for the dumb, sulky setter. 

"Tobio-chan~" Suga growls, it’s almost animalistic. Ennoshita worries for Oikawa’s life, but he can't really bring himself to care much about the brunette. 

"Run everyone the devil is here." Oikawa sends Suga a dark glare, who looks away innocently whistling. In Suga’s defence, he wasn't exactly wrong. The brunette turns back to Kageyama with a wide grin. Kageyama is staring again, with those wide, deep blue eyes that make it difficult to hate the overly grumpy setter who acts like an asshole though he really is just unintentionally embracing his inability to communicate with his own human kind without any external assistance. 

"Wow, I never knew our beloved Tobio-chan could make such a dirty noise." Oikawa muses, ignoring the plentiful of protective protests from the Karasuno team. Hinata subconsciously steps in front of Kageyama, trying his 5 foot 4 inches best to block him from Oikawa’s view.

The ‘Great King’ is worming his way through the wall of Karasuno players, smirking deviously. Tsukishima believes it's time. The spawn of Satan himself is here, Iwaizumi is clearly suffering enough as he is, God Tsukki seriously respects the Ace for surviving this long, hell is sure to unleash with the way Oikawa is pinning the puppy hybrid against a wall. Suga is red with anger, pure passive anger that is sure to convert to open aggression once he gets hold of something— _anything_ throwable. Yes, Tsukishima believes it's time to poison himself and everyone else here. 

Daichi sighs. He smacks Tanaka’s dumb expression straight back to where it came from and clears his throat.

”All right, everyone just calm down—“

”OIKAWA TOORU, HANDS OFF BEFORE I STAB YOU RELENTLESSLY IN THE FACE WITH MY SHOE.”

_Hm, a shoe seems like a good weapon too_ , Iwaizumi thinks. He mentally thanks Suga for the idea.

  
Daichi scowls, grabbing hold of the back of Suga’s shirt as he squirms around, shoe in hand. Asahi is well ready to assist Daichi in ensuring the angry silver haired teen won’t be sent to jail for his violent tendencies.

”Please do. I’d love to see his annoying face being smacked.” Iwaizumi states, eyes uncharacteristically shiny and dreamy. After hearing Iwaizumi’s words of approval and authorisation, Suga wants to befriend the Seijoh ace as soon as possible. They seem to have a lot in common.  
  


Kageyama giggles at Oikawa’s indignant look, causing everyone to coo for a few seconds before continuing to stand their guard.

“Iwa-chan! How dare you! You’re supposed to be defending me!” Oikawa whines, Kageyama takes the chance to escape his loosened hold. The puppy plops down on the floor, shutting his eyes close and pointing to his fluffy, white ears. 

“Less fighting more ear rubs.”  
  


_Tendency #01: Purring._

—

Extra: 

Kageyama’s top 3 rating for Karasuno and Seijoh’s ear rubs.

Karasuno’s Top 3

1\. Tsukishima Kei

No reason why, it just feels nice, the way Tsukishima’s gentle fingertips rub at his scalp with the perfect amount of force. He is also the only person to hit the perfect spot, though it only happened once since the blonde middle blocker refuses to give Kageyama ear rubs after what happened at the practice match. 

2\. Daichi Sawamura

Daichi’s rough hands feel amazing in his hair. Kageyama especially loves the way Daichi would run his fingers through his silky block locks while petting. Daichi was usually more gentle and mindful, perfect for days when Kageyama feels more sensitive. 

3\. Yamaguchi Tadashi

At first, Yamaguchi would be pretty shy when petting, sometimes annoyingly overly careful. But when he gets over it, Yamaguchi’s pets were soft and fit perfectly with his coos. If Kageyama wants to be praised, Tadashi is the man to go to. 

Honourable mentions: Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara 

Seijoh’s Top 3

1\. Iwaizumi Hajime

Iwaizumi’s ear rubs feel especially nice because of his perfectly trimmed and tampered nails. While it may not look like it, the spiky haired ace took great care of his hands. Kageyama favoured his legendary ear scratches. 

2\. Kunimi Akira

Those lazy ear rubs were oddly satisfying, so much so they made Kageyama himself feel lazy too. Kunimi’s usually indifferent pets never failed to put Kageyama to sleep (Not that anyone else’s ear rubs couldn’t. Kunimi’s just so happened to put him asleep the quickest.) 

3\. Oikawa Tooru 

One of the reasons Oikawa’s here is because he wouldn’t stop whining unless Kageyama put him in the list, but Oikawa’s long and slim fingers did admittedly provide pleasant ear rubs. Kageyama just wishes Oikawa would stop teasing him because he is 2 seconds away from clawing him in the face. 

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s that for chapter 1. It took me awhile to finish this 1000 word piece of crap so technically it’s a late celebration to the end of my hbl so yay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my mess of a story, but isn’t that what Karasuno and Seijoh is anyway? (;


	2. Tendency #02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expected that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the tendency really only happens for half a second I’m sorry (:

"Asahi has goldfish." Hinata blinks, staring at the clear plastic bag filled with a gross mixture of water, soggy fish food and, well, fish. Tanaka grins, it's evil and creepy, so much so that Tsukishima wants to burn the image out of his mind. Daichi is prepared to chain the 2nd year up if he has to.

Nishinoya sighs, "Kageyama is not going to eat the fish. We tried that 2 days ago, remember?"

"But—"

"I don't think the breed of fish matters."

Tanaka slumps forward in defeat. Daichi wonders why Tanaka even tries anymore. These past few days have been hell for the poor puppy hybrid, with Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata badgering him with their strange antics. The weirdest one had to be the cucumber, followed by the halloween costumes.

None of their attempts incited a reaction from Kageyama, much to their disappointment. In fact, Kageyama's reaction was the same each day they tried something new; blank eyes and a tilt of the head. It was cute as hell but not exactly what they were aiming for.

Since the purring episode, both Karasuno and Seijoh have been going insane. Nothing has been the same in Karasuno and most of the boys can’t seem to leave Kageyama alone (Not that Tsukishima would admit it, hell no). On average, yes Yachi has been counting daily from the day Kageyama had purred, Kageyama has been receiving around 11 hugs— back and front included, 22 ear rubs and 30.7 pats a day. The numbers don’t seem to be getting smaller either.

Currently, Karasuno found themselves in Tokyo at a practice camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani. It wasn’t uncommon to host them nowadays, especially with the recent union Karasuno had with Nekoma. 

Kuroo saunters up to them. “Oho?” Tsukishima promptly leaves. “Goldfish aye? What’s up with that?”

He smirks at the bag in Asahi's hand. The Nekoma captain vaguely knows about Kageyama, though information about the kid was rather sparse especially with Suga around. Nonetheless, he was interested.

Also, he may or may not have spilled about Kageyama to Bokuto who is just as, if not more interested than he is about Kageyama, but don’t tell Suga. Kuroo doesn’t feel like dying young, much less in the corrupted hands of Sugawara Koushi.

“Asahi got free goldfish from some old lady on the streets.” Yamaguchi politely informs him, following behind the blonde with a timid smile. Kuroo nods thoughtfully. Only Karasuno volleyball students would meet strange old ladies on the streets who give out goldfish.

The bag of fish was a hassle to bring around Tokyo, if Asahi had to be honest. His discomfort probably showed because Bokuto chucks a small plastic container into his free hand with a wide grin and Akaashi trudging along. When did the duo even get here anyway?

Not that Asahi cares, because all that matters is the goddamn fish in his hands.

—

Kageyama is happy that Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata have decided to stop pestering him. Ever since the cucumber, he didn’t really understand what they were trying to do. It was enough having to deal with Oikawa constantly showing up ‘coincidentally’, followed by Suga which never failed to freak him out.

_“Kageyama, remember, if anyone comes up to you and does anything you don’t like, yell for me okay?”_

Suga always said. Kageyama appreciates the free protection services, but none of them did anything he didn’t like. If anything, he felt more weirded out than dislike. How was it possible to meet Oikawa so many times outside of volleyball games when they don’t even live in the same neighbourhood?

Practice had went smoothly, which disturbed Tsukishima to no end because why was nothing happening? It was rare for him to not feel the urge to burn something. His vacuous classmates were usually the cause of his prevailing mental distress yet today was strangely... Normal. He does not like this. Even as they sat in the cafeteria, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya have been uncharacteristically quiet, eyes focused on nothing but their food which they weren't scoffing down like usual. It freaked him out.

Kageyama watches, his sharp blue eyes training along the clear container of goldfish. Asahi had taken quite a liking to his fish, seeing as they never seemed to leave his sight, Kageyama notices. It’s nice but...

A sudden urge strikes the puppy, one he has never felt before. Kageyama is confused and allows himself to lift his hand- paw? toward the container.

_Poke._

His fingers twitch in delight at the sight of the clear box drawing closer to the edge of the table. No one has noticed what he was up to, the banter at the table successfully growing louder.

_Poke._

Bokuto’s loud laugh cause his white ears to twitch. Someone, Kageyama doesn’t know who, brings a hand to their ear and scratches it. He preens once more, momentarily distracting himself. Suddenly everyone is cooing, smiling dopily at the pup. All the attention is back on him, though he does not pay it any mind.

Kageyama turns his gaze back to the container.

_Poke._

Asahi screams.

The container falls to the ground, water splashing everywhere as the goldfish escaped their confinement. They flop and squirm without the comfort of their water. Asahi is pale as he hurriedly gathers them into their now dry home, dashing to the restrooms for water.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are cackling, Kuroo and Bokuto following behind laughing no less louder than they are. Tsukishima wants to sew their mouthes shut, Akaashi and Kenma cover their ears. Everyone else stares in confusion. No one expected that...

_That felt amazing._

Kageyama grins, barking in excitement. He has to try that again. Kuroo rubs the boy‘s ears, evoking more purrs rumbling in his throat. Ah... Kuroo is definitely entering his list of best head-rubbers in Tokyo...

Bokuto whines, shoving bedhead captain out of the way before presenting his own ear rubs. Kageyama all but melts into the muscular teen’s embrace. Said muscular teen is unable to keep his squeals in, mostly coming out as unintelligible squees of pure happiness that probably only Akaashi understands. 

  
Suga growls— _again_. Daichi preps himself to restrain the man. He regrets everything about volunteering to be the captain. 

_Tendency #02: Knocking things over._

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this is meant to be an instinct cats have? Knocking things off high places can act as a stunt attack and also allows them to kill without directly confronting their target. Whereas when cats are on the ground, they tend to avoid making noise as much as possible! 
> 
> I watched a video of a guy comparing how his cat would react to a domino obstacle course as compared to his dog, and that cat was absolutely 💅🏻✨


	3. Tendency #03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a workout...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨shameless✨self✨promo✨
> 
> ➡️ check out “Yo Shorty!” for another Kageyama centric story! it is apart of this series but has no relation to this story.

Kageyama isn't interested in many things that isn't volleyball. And ear rubs. And knocking things off tables, sorry Asahi. It's been a couple of days after that and nothing has peeked his interest since then, like usual.

It's not that Kageyama really cares, the matches against Fukurodani and Nekoma have been taking up most of his attention. Karasuno just can't seem to overtake the 2 teams, no matter how much practice they had. They've come close to beating Nekoma, 21 to 25 but it simply wasn't enough.

"Ah... Dammit I'm tired."

Kageyama willed himself not to fall asleep right there and then. He had promised Hinata he would join night practice with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima but currently the young setter was seriously questioning his life choices. His eyes droop even further at the thought of a cozy bed, only to perk up at the sound of Akaashi's mellow, yet soothing voice.

Then again, how often did he get to play with Fukurodani's setter?

Kageyama greets Bokuto and Akaashi with a dazed smile and hooded blue eyes, to which the overly energetic ace—or buff Hinata, as Kageyama saw it— cooed while ruffling his hair. The puppy accepts the attention dutifully, yipping softly at the rough feel of Bokuto's palm against his head. The pets soon escalate into cuddles as the ace brings the smaller boy into his warm embrace. Kageyama blushes at the close contact to Bokuto's firm chest, but enjoys the furnace grade warmth of his body anyway. Akaashi chuckles at the soft scene happening right before his eyes.

It is not long before an, albeit tired looking Sugawara walks up to the ace, forcing a warning to Bokuto via glaring like a madman. There were a few rules when it came to Kageyama- the most important one being _never ever hurt him unless you want to be hurt yourself._ Karasuno was aware of the emotional pain Kageyama had experienced as a young teen, having lost the trust of his own teammates. He was finally happy again in Karasuno and Suga would not let anyone take that away from him, though he highly doubts Bokuto and, not especially Akaashi would hurt him on purpose. Yet, accidents happen, so it's always better to be safe than sorry. 

Bokuto had taken a serious liking to Kageyama, though Akaashi would be lying if he said he himself did not feel the same. The urge to adopt the tiny little creature had been so strong, he had to repress the urge to steal the first year back to Fukurodani. Sugawara would not appreciate that, nor would he hold off from any type of violence to protect Kageyama.

Akaashi merely smiles and forces Bokuto to let go of the pup. His nimble fingers run through the black locks, fixing up Kageyama's messy hair back to its normal jagged fringe.

"I believe now would be a good time to begin practice."

—

It's difficult to practise with Bokuto, Kageyama realises unfortunately far too late into the practice match. As a setter and player, he was certainly not lacking in skill, nor precision, nor the courage to take risks. However, there was definitely something Kageyama does not possess, not like Akaashi does at least.

_The ability to motivate Bokuto._

Kageyama had naturally adjusted to the type of sets Bokuto preferred. Higher sets to match his height and slower sets because while he was of the top 5 spikers in Japan, he certainly does not possess the high level speed Hinata has.

Yet, even with Kageyama's precise pinpointing abilities, Bokuto was reckless. Even more so as he grew frustrated from the lack of scoring and, well, he's watched how Akaashi dealt with him before but Kageyama was not prepared to do the same on his own.

Tsukishima was emotionally constipated as it is, so he would do no help. Hinata had been trying, but jumping up and down in his face didn't really help much. Kuroo refused to allow the opposing team to borrow Akaashi as he proceeded to tease the duo-toned ace even more, effectively ruining his mood even further. That left Kageyama— whose ears drooped in frustration every time Bokuto threw a fit —to deal with.. whatever this was.

"All right, all right. How about we take a small break?" Kuroo relents, sending an apologetic smile toward the Karasuno setter.

Akaashi agrees, glancing discreetly toward the mopping pup. It's at this moment, Lev arrives back from training with Yaku that he definitely did not run away from, with a laser pointer between his lanky fingers.

"Ow! Don't shine that in someone's eye you idiot, you're gonna blind someone with that." Kuroo smacks Lev on the back of his head. Though the latter apologies, he continues to fling around the laser pointer, aiming it at every single object in the room.

Kageyama's eyes can't seem to stop following the little red dot.

He barks softly, intrigued by the moving light. Akaashi smiles, stroking the pup's silky hair. No one has yet to realise what the youngest player has his gaze focused on.

_Chase it. Chase it. Catch it. Catch it._

The urge grows stronger, almost irresistible and Kageyama can hardly focus on anything else, blue eyes insistent on following the offensive light.

The pup in him screeches to make a dash for the attractive dot. And he does just that.

Leaping off the ground, Kageyama finds himself dashing toward the red dot, bumping into Lev on the sprint over. It causes a jerk in his target's movement and Kageyama follows suit with an unhindered spirit.

It doesn't take long for the rest of the boys to make reality of the situation. Kuroo snatches the pointer from his junior and aims it around the court in circles. As expected, Kageyama follows, yipping as an excited grin slowly took over his features. Hinata and Bokuto both gaped at the sight, Bokuto's expression slowly morphing into a grin similar to Kageyama's.

Bokuto fervently perks up back to his original state. "Let me try!"

Ah, Akaashi sighs. As long as no one dies or runs into a pole, everything will be fine. He reminds himself to keep an extra eye on Kageyama, just in case.

Mainly to ensure his safety, but also for the sake of avoiding Sugawara's wrath. Yeah, no, he does not feel like dealing with an angry, shoe-wielding senior who may be smaller than most normal volleyball players but has the gifted ability to cause a lot of damage. 

_Tendency #03: Chasing laser pointers._

bonus:

Downturned lips and a hunched back, voice on the verge of a whine and lips moulded into a pout. He knew what was coming, the signs showing themselves off all too clearly.

“Akaashi! Can’t we keep Tobio to ourselves?”

Akaashi’s lips simmer into a straight line. Bokuto is a lovely teammate and friend, but sometimes the older— he has to remind himself regularly that Bokuto is 18 and not 8 —took the life out of him.

Akaashi opens his mouth, but is immediately silenced by another endless whine.

_Here we go again..._

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the amazing support!! this reached almost 500 kudos and your lovely comments were a pleasure to read as well 🥰 
> 
> so.. side note, no my exams are not over, in fact they’re in about a week or so not counting science practicals in in which i’ve already done for chemistry, thus here is my departure gift to you (: 
> 
> wish me luck (“:


	4. HI AGAIN PLS READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s an important question (“:

EDIT: the story is up! make sure you leave your requests there if you have any (:

sorry about these fake updates 🥺  
(i’ll delete the previous one because it’s probably annoying)

but anywayy, do you think you guys would want me to make this pup kags story into a series? if i do, it would probably just be day-to-day life of karasuno and pup kags, ft. almost every other school in hq of course

if you’d like me to do it, tell me in the comments! if not, feel free to say so as well~

and if i do end up continuing pup!kags and making it into a series, i’ll allow for requests! so if you’d like that, you know what to do (-:

thanks for all the support!! love you all 🥰


	5. Tendency #04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked comfy, almost too comfy. What is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. this was long overdue. 
> 
> sorry for the late update. it's been so warm these days though it's supposed to be cold and i just can't do shit in the heat.. i function better at low temperatures.

Kageyama has no clue if he's enjoying the training camp as much as he thought he would. While it was an honour to be invited, since meeting so many skilled players had been an advantage for both his own personal skills and made for good practise, he just didn't expect to meet a slightly younger, blonder version of Oikawa who also spoke in a Kansai dialect.

Miya Atsumu, one of the two Miya Twins. Kageyama doesn't understand Atsumu, not that he understands many people in the first place, but Atsumu was a different story.

Atsumu's personality was eerily uncanny to that of Oikawa's. Frankly speaking, Kageyama could barely tell the difference between them. The only trait that seemed to separate them was that Atsumu was considerably nicer to him than Oikawa was, though at times he was a little bit of an asshole. Atsumu never called him an idiot, never pulled a superiority card on him, never fought with him, the list could go on. He enjoys the blonde's company and loves playing volleyball with him, at least the setter doesn't mind teaching him new techniques and plays.

Kageyama concludes that the blonde twin was simply more mature than his ex senior.

"Oi ‘sumu, your dumb package is here."

The pup glances toward the entrance and indeed, there was a decently sized delivery man carrying a more than decently sized box. Kageyama could barely even see the worker's face from how gigantic the box was, only making out his brown eyes and forehead.

And since when were they allowed to order products and have them delivered to the Tokyo stadium during their training camp? Kageyama is confused.

"Thank you, Kiyoomi-kun," Atsumu flashes a strained smile, "I hope you die in a pit of roaches."

Sakusa murmurs a small exclamation of disgust and sprays the blonde with his can of Mr Clean, who is now furiously swatting at the fumes concentrated around his face. Kageyama blinks at the sight, barely acknowledging Sakusa's indifferent words.

"He was dirty. Something had to be done."

Kageyama nods half-heartedly in agreement, ignoring Atsumu's indigent whines of betrayal and soon, the blonde setter is chasing the germaphobe around the gymnasium and threatening to clean all his _freshly produced sweat_ frompractice five minutes ago and germs on him.

Judging from Sakusa's horrifying screams of terror and the suffocating fumes of Mr Clean Deep Cleaning Mist in the flavour 'Original' clogging the air, Kageyama also concludes that Atsumu will face a high possibility of being murdered in his sleep tonight. A palm reaches up to his sensitive nose in a hurried attempt to mask the irritating scent. Thankfully, it isn't long before one of the coaches finally yells at both of them to stop, which they immediately do. Sakusa silently points an accusing finger at Atsumu, and Atsumu bites back with a very useless argument of stutters. The coach seems to give up with a roll of his eyes, walking away to tend to other matters. Okay, maybe Atsumu isn't exactly the most mature person in the world but he was still, in ways, sort of considerably nicer than Oikawa.

As the fumes finally thin out and diffuse throughout the practice room, Kageyama slowly uncovers his nose. Sakusa shoots an apologetic glance, to which Kageyama replies with a simple nod of acknowledgment.

Hoshiumi makes a comment about not learning from Atsumu's doing, which Kageyama nods at thoughtfully. Well, the thought of ordering an endless supply of most likely useless items and have it delivered to the All-Japan Intensive Youth Training Camp had never even crossed his mind in the first place.

Komori chuckles, rubbing at Kageyama's ears as he watches the chaotic scene far too calmly. Kageyama couldn't bring himself to care much more about Atsumu's worrying screams of distress, melting into Komori's gentle touch.

"So what'd you waste your money on this time, 'sumu?" The question interrupts the ongoing fight between Sakusa and Atsumu, which had been partly his intention of asking, but Komori was genuinely curious of the contents in the impossibly large box that had been left abandoned on the ground by the entrance to the hallway.

"Oh you know, just your everyday supplies. Facial cleanser, toner, hair gel, deodorant..."

It's a long list, so long that even Komori couldn't be bothered to listen no matter how nice he was. Kageyama didn't pay much attention to Atsumu's incessant rambling about beauty products, most of which he didn't even understand the purpose of nor was he aware of its existence. Besides, _snail_ _slime_ _face masks_ didn't really entice the puppy.

Instead, the first year couldn't help but have his eyes fixated on the box. There was nothing special about it. It really was just a regular cardboard box, yet it seemed to be calling out to him, silently persuading for him to... to...

"Ah," Atsumu grins, "Tobio-kun! What's up?" When had he approached the Inzarizaki setter?

With the lack of response, Atsumu naturally follows the pup's gaze, which had lead him to the cardboard box. Curious eyes dart between the puppy and the plain box.

_Oh._ Atsumu grins, one of those freaky ones which Osamu always makes fun of. _Oh._

"You like it, huh?"

Kageyama stiffens, refusing to meet the eyes of the senior setter. Admittedly, he was intrigued by the overly ordinary box, sitting alone by the side of a cushioned pole. It wasn't anything special, but it looked comfy, almost _too_ comfy. What is this feeling?

The sound of Atsumu's soft chuckle breaks him out of his trance.

"You've always been a strange one Tobio-kun. Now how about we make a deal." The look Atsumu currently had on his usually good looking face should have scared him off by now, just as it would with anyone else. But Kageyama isn't just 'anyone else', he was never really good at understanding facial expressions. So he continued listening, even when Hoshiumi and Komori were furiously shaking his head in the background and mouthing multiple ‘No’s to him. 

"In exchange for the box, I want you to cuddle with me for two nights."

The training hall went silent. In the background, a distant choke could be heard.

Kageyama frowned at the suggestion. Surely he was joking. Why would he want cuddles as a form payment? What could he possibly gain from that? It would have been understandable if he asked for some money, or maybe some volleyball merchandise but cuddles? Kageyama is confused. 

"C-cuddle? Miya-san I don't-"

He probably isn't that good of a cuddler either.

"It's a small price to pay for that big box! I'm being nice here, Tobio-kun~" 

Well... It does seem like a good deal for the box.

"Okay then, Miya-san. If you don't mind..." Kageyama shrugs, making his way over to the now empty box.

Atsumu smirks, ignoring the incredulous stares of the other volleyball players. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the cute puppy hybrid snuggling into the cardboard box beside him. He leans in to rub the hybrid's ears, and is rewarded with soft purrs. Granted, for a 6 foot tall athlete, he sure could curl up into a tiny ball. 

How cute.

_Tendency #04: A love for boxes._

—

bonus:

**recycle oikawa 2k20**

**Description: it's for the greater good of our environment**

**sangwoo:**

hey tooru

**pretty setter:**

who allowed you to call me that

**sangwoo:**

k

hey bitch

**pretty setter:**

I HATE YOU

and what

**shirapoo:**

lol he actually replied to it

**pretty setter:**

why do you all hate me

**aKaAaaAAAshI:**

please just say what you want to say, miya

**mama:**

it would be appreciated ^

**sangwoo:**

aite yall asked for it

**semisemi:**

no we didn't

**pudding:**

^

**sangwoo:**

too late sweeties <3

**sangwoo sent an image**

(note: credits to [orikopotos](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/4874264) who drew this amazing piece!!)

(edit: also credits to all the amazing readers who were kind enough to tell me who the artist is, y’all are amazing!)

**sangwoo:**

there's more where that came from 😚✨

**berry boy:**

WTF

MIYA SAN

I THOUGHT I SAID NO PICTURES??

**sangwoo:**

sad to say that it wasn't my idea /:

hoshiumi took it!

**pretty setter:**

...

**world peace:**

now now.. why don't we all just calm down a little

no casualties today, alright?

**mama:**

ok.

...

😀🔪

**world peace:**

what happened to calm down??

**semisemi:**

you better run like rn 'less you wanna die

**berry boy:**

IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

TELL THEM MIYA SAN

**sangwoo:**

aww but we had so much fun together last night tobiniesbcxiduchkdf

HELLPajajadfglrjgvmh

the deed was done, sugawara.

**mama:**

thank you, osamu.

**sangwoo:**

my pleasure.

**world peace:**

...

is he going to be okay?

**semisemi:**

meh 

**fuck off**

don’t really care, but probably not

**pudding:**

yeah.

**low budget angry birb:**

should we help him?

**shirapoo:**

nah

**low budget angry birb:**

aww but it'd be rude not to at least try

**fuck off:**

osamu probably stole his phone and locked him in his bedroom or something. 

he’ll be fine.

****pretty setter** :**

exactly! thank you, yahaba chan.

as if someone like miya chan deserves our help. 

**fuck off:**

as if you do

****pretty setter** :**

mean yahaba!

**mama:**

ahem. kageyama, care to explain?

**pretty setter:**

yeah tobio chan! explain (｀ε ')

**berry boy:**

it was an exchange miya san and i made

i swear

he told me he would give me the box if i gave him cuddles

nothing happened

we just hugged

**sangwoo:**

aww you ruined the fun, tobio ):

oh and i'm back, healthy and well! don't worry about me (▰∀◕)ﾉ

**pudding:**

that was fast. 

impressive. 

**sangwoo:**

aw thank you kenma!

**shirapoo:**

we weren't worried but ok

**sangwoo:**

rude!

**pretty setter:**

HAHA

**pudding:** ****

shush.

**pretty setter:**

HEY!

kenma chan is meaner than i thought

**mama:**

kageyama, next time don't be scammed by that dumb blondie, ok?

if you want more boxes, i can give you some! i'm sure we can find some back here in miyagi

**berry boy:**

mfph ok suga san

sorry 🥺

**semisemi:**

omf

**shirapoo:**

that is.. so fucking cute but sad at the same time

**low budget angry birb:**

dont cry kageyama!! 

**world peace:**

oh no, don't cry!!

suga, tell him it's ok.

like, now.

**mama:**

alright alright, i was getting to it don't worry

can't just treat _my_ son like that

don't worry about it kageyama

it's not your fault you got manipulated

**sangwoo:**

i didn't! it was a mutual agreement!

**pretty setter:**

ignore him tobio chan

you can always cuddle me instead!

after all, i'm a much better choice than shitty, crappy, dumb, annoying atsumu!

**sangwoo:**

excuse you! as if you're any better than this gem right here

**pretty setter:**

obviously i'm better

i'm prettier

more charming

more likable

basically, im better.

**sangwoo:**

stop lying to yourself it's bad for you

**aKaAaaAAAshI banned ‘pretty setter' and 'sangwoo' from the group chat**

**aKaAaaAAAshI:** **  
**

you're welcome

**world peace:**

thank you for giving us world peace.

your acts of bravery will forever be appreciated and remembered.

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are ok with this one! the tendency wasn’t as focused on here but i hope you still like it (“:
> 
> key:  
> mama: sugawara koushi  
> berry boy: kageyama tobio  
> pretty setter: oikawa tooru  
> fuck off: yahaba shigeru  
> pudding: kozume kenma  
> aKaAaaAAAshI: akaashi keiji  
> semisemi: semi eita  
> shirapoo: shirabu kenjirou  
> sangwoo: miya atsumu  
> world peace: moniwa kaname  
> low budget angry birb: koganegawa kanji


End file.
